Say Something
by Unicorn Chronicles
Summary: Memories are meant to be a treasured thing, but for Shaylith it only reminded her of the events with her beloved "Betrayer".


This fanfiction was inspired by the song Say Something by A Great Big World. This song has so much meaning and I feel like it fits my hunter and main, Shaylith. The first time I watched the music video I cried a little. The passion the artist put into this song was just so overwhelming, I felt like I had to write about it. I recommend listening to the song while reading it. And yes, I will be quoting some of the lyrics in bold/italic from the song in this story. And no, they won't be in order. Just random lyrics thrown in there.

Notes:

Some Darnassian will be used, feel free to Google what they mean.

Yes, Shaylith was married to Illidan. Get over it lore nerds. :) (Just kidding. I love you.)

I don't own WoW or the song in which I was inspired by.

* * *

><p><em>Say Something<em>

Shaylith stared up at the clouded sky that harbored Darnassus. Thunder boomed in the distance, the leafs on the trees danced as the harsh wind blew through the elven city. The white haired elf only closed her eyes as the first drops of rain kissed her cheeks. Slowly, the light drizzle escalated into a down pour. Her hair, which was down from its normal braid across the shoulder, hugged the side of her face as the rain soaked her entire being. She buried her head in her hands and choked out a sob. The cool shower of precipitation collided with the hot tears that burned her eyes. A small wail of remorse escaped her lips as the familiar face and memories she tried to forget barged into her mind. Life was truly cruel at times...

_**And I... am feeling so small...**_

_Shaylith had always been aware of Illidan's very existence. She knew that he gave himself to Sargeras for more power. She knew the man had been locked away for many years because of his brother. She knew that he had been deeply, and still was, in love with Priestess Tyrande. The young archer had been one of many to follow Illidan into Felwood to cleanse it of the evil Legion that roamed. It was there that Illidan fought Arthas in an equal duel. The young prince had told Illidan of the artifact that corrupted Felwood. That day Illidan vowed to look for the Skull of Gul'dan, and Shaylith swore she'd follow him._

_**I'll be the one... if you want me to.**_

_**Anywhere I... would've followed you.**_

_As they searched for the skull the archer and the demon hunter spent more time together. Soon enough, she had became his most trusted. She had always felt strong feelings towards the demon hunter. Deep down inside though... Shaylith always knew that Illidan would forever love the priestess. Her love would simply be cast away. However, the longing stares he would sometimes give her when the elf's back was turned and when he thought her attention was else where would give her hope. Finally, they both got what they wanted._

_They had found where the skull was hidden. As he dismissed the scouts from his tent, ready to make quick haste, Shaylith stepped forward. "Have you heard, Stormrage? It would seem as if your hunters have found the artifact." The elf crossed her arms and stared at the man before her. He was very masculine, his shirt exposing some of his chest. She eyed his swirling green tattoos running down his arms and smirked slightly._

"_But of course." Illidan replied in a monotone manor. He cast his blind eyes in her direction. "We leave immediately. Gather your things Shaylith, I have little time to spare." He began to walk past her, and was slightly startled when he felt her hand grab his wrist. He turned his head to where she was. He couldn't see her, but he could sense her emotions. She was concerned for him. "Whether you back out or not is up to you, little Mush'a, but I shall continue onwards to the relic." He pulled away from her wrist, and as he began to walk away he heard her mumble his name in a soft whisper._

_**I was over my head...**_

_**I know nothing at all.**_

The storm raged on, worsening by the minute. The more her tears fell, the harder the droplets pounded her face. The hunter's tiger prowled out of their home, whimpering at her mistress' distress. The tiger's large paws creaked against the wood as she moved over to Shaylith. Tora sat beside her, resting her head on the Kaldori's shoulder. The elf merely curled up into a tighter ball. She dug her fingernails into her skin as the next memory came.

_**And I... will stumble and fall.**_

_**I'm still learning to love, just starting to crawl.**_

_Shaylith kept her promise and followed Illidan and his soldiers. Just as they had predicted, a __great Demon Gate defended the Skull. Shaylith and Illidan's forces fought bravely against the demons. Illidan looked to redeem himself, so the necessity of increased power drove him to break the seal on the Skull. He found strength in the Skull, however peril found him at once. He fought for control and won with a heavy price. The Skull's powers had changed him. Illidan found himself transformed into a demon. Large wings stretched out behind him, his feet twisted into hoofs. His head pounded as large horns tore through his skin, curling upwards, and the power... The power that swelled inside him was unlike anything else. He chuckled as he wrapped himself in the dark magic, utterly destroying Tichondrius and his forces. _

_They had won. Victory was their own, however, it would be short lived. Tyrande and Malfurion could feel the demonic power radiating off of Illidan. Disgusted and in rage, they banished him from the forests. Feeling his sacrifice and effort were unappreciated, Illidan muttered "So be it... brother." and he turned to leave. However, once again a soft hand wrapped around his wrist. He smiled knowingly, but it wasn't enough to be noticed. He looked back slowly at the elf, scared his new appearance would frighten her. "You shouldn't be here any longer, little Mush'a."_

"_Illidan..." She looked at him, taking in his new form. Her grip on him tightened and the glow under his blindfold enhanced. "I promised I would never leave you." The demon's face softened at her words, but he knew she could not leave with him. "So I... I just can't." Shaylith was putting her foot down. Her face was serious and her stubbornness dismissed any other answer. _

_The demon took that moment of silence to think. "Shaylith, you dare leave? You dare give up everything? Your home, your people?" Her face remained the same, eyes locked on his. He knew if he continued to stare at her his will to refuse would deplete. "You risk everything by coming with me. They won't allow you here any longer if I allow you to come, for I am a traitor in their eyes." His voice grew hard, hatred overwhelming him._

"_You are no traitor, Illidan." He looked at her with question. "You saved our people. If you had not done what you did, all of us would have fallen to the Legion." She released his wrist to gently touch his shoulder. "No matter what choices you make, I will not look at you with disdain." Her eyes shimmered with honesty. However, it was the way she spoke that moved him beyond reason. The words she spoke were true, not a single sour note. Her voice was genuine and sincere. _

"_If it pleases you so, I shall allow you to come. The archer who vanished, a mystery to all." He could feel the elf before him shine with new-found brightness. His heart ached though, knowing he could not fully give her what she wanted. "Little Mush'a... you know very well my heart belongs to Tyrande."Just like a bulb, her light flickered out. Illidan smiled at his next words. "But now it yearns for another," He slipped his over her own, entwining their fingers and claws. He pulled her close and whispered tenderly in her ear. "Dalah'surfal."_

_**And I will swallow my pride  
>You're the one that I love...<strong>_

Shaylith smiled sadly at those words. _"My beloved one" _echoed in her head a thousand times over. It was the greatest title she ever had bestowed upon her. Not even Tyrande herself heard those words from his lips, and that was a high honor. She knew the priestess was in the darkest place of the demon's heart, and she was proud knowing where she stood.

The promise she made to him was kept. She stayed with him, even as Kil'jaeden made his presence known. He commanded Illidan to find and stop Ner'zhul, he was no longer under his control. The Frozen Throne had to be destroyed, and this was the only way to prove Illidan's alliance once more with the Legion.

Illidan was no imbecile. He knew he would need allies to help him. Illidan called the naga to the surface. The naga, formerly the quel'dorei' servitors of Azshara, were eager to take vengeance upon the night elves and the other land-walking races that had been spared from The Great Sundering. Azshara sent her handmaiden, Lady Vashj, to establish contact. The naga, respecting Illidan's magical talent, accepted the alliance and Vashj eventually came to lead.

"_You will not speak of her to anyone, is that understood Vashj?" Illidan towered over the serpent, his voice deep and serious. "If word of Shaylith gets out, I'm afraid she will be in danger. I will not have her fall because of the role she plays to me." He glanced at the night elf, who was busying herself with teaching some of the naga warriors simple archer tactics. He smiled very subtly as she caught his glance._

_The snake followed his gaze briefly. Vashj knew very little about the kaldorei acher, but because Illidan was in control of every move they made she was compelled to keep her a secret. "Of course, Illidan. No questions asked,. Sssshe will not be ssspoken of outside of our forces." _

He did everything to protect her, to keep her safe. Even if that meant keeping her in Black Temple and never speaking about her outside those sealed walls. Not even the blood elves knew of her. Akama and his broken, along with Vashj and her naga, were the only ones. Kael'thas was a traitor. Used Illidan for the arcane energy that Netherstorm provided. If he had known, surely he would have ratted her out and she would be ten feet under.

Sometimes she wished she was.

_**And I'm saying goodbye...**_

_Everything failed. They were storming the Temple, there was nothing else that could be done. "Go, Shaylith!" Illidan said frantically, shoving his Black Bow of the Betrayer in her delicate hands. "I will not watch my beloved die in a place like this. Go, leave this place!"_

_Shaylith looked at him as if he was mad, truly insane. "Have you lost your mind, Illidan?! I cannot leave you to defend alone!" The bow was forgotten as he held her close, stroking her long silver hair. She had stood idle for far too long, and now if she did, surely he'd die..._

"_I'm not allowing you to choose, my love." He carefully brushed a clawed finger over her cheek. "You are strong, little Mush'a." She began to tear up at the name she'd thought she'd no longer hear. "You have to strive, to prosper. Do not make the same mistakes as I. You healed me, you became my reason to live." He leaned forward and kissed her, slowly, reverently. She returned the kiss with aching sweetness, the silken fall of her hair gliding across his throat. _

_**Say something I'm giving up on you...**_

_She had watched from the shadows. She watched as the army of men and women battled to the death with Illidan Stormrage. Many had fallen, and Illidan had the upper hand. However, Maeiv showed herself. She had broken the spell, which left the adventurers in a frozen hold. The battle continued, and soon they had their victory. _

_Death gripped at Illidan as he lay on the floor of the cold Temple. Shaylith watched in horror as the adventurers cheered and took what they could. A night elven rogue with long turquoise hair picked up his warglaives, and looked thrilled as she took a gnome mage's portal to Stormwind. They were to celebrate that night. Finally, Illidan's tyranny was over._

_Shaylith emerged from her hiding spot as soon as everyone was gone."Illidan!" She screeched as she stumbled over her own feet and dead bodies from the fallen heroes. She slid to her knees, his head cupped and placed on her lap gently. Tears stained her face, her fingers shaking against his barely warm flesh. "It's alright now, I'll heal you, it'll be okay..." _

_His hand held her's and he smiled, shaking his head sadly. "My beautiful Mush'a..." He stroked the back of her hand with his thumb. "This is it for me... the sand in my hourglass is empty." He interrupted her before she could speak again. "Take my bow and return to your home in Darnassus. I'm sorry I must leave you alone in this broken world, but you mustn't carry the burden of my death. I brought it upon myself, I just hope you can forgive me for all that has happened. You will live on Shaylith... you must live on." He pulled her down for the last kiss they would ever share. It was blissful, yet harrowing. "Remember me... Dalah'surfal."_

_**Say something...**_


End file.
